Pirates Grand Tournament
by Jaguar D. Artage
Summary: Kru Topi Jerami yang baru sampai di pulau bernama Ares melihat banyak kapal bajak laut di sekeliling pulau. Betapa terkejutnya mereka mendengar fakta dari Robin bahwa pulau ini adalah arena turnamen besar para bajak laut yang diadakan 100 tahun sekali!


Ini fanfict pertama author di fandom One Piece kita yang tercinta ini. Ane nyubi nih, mohon bimbingannya dari sesepuh :D (kaskus mode: ON) Oke, cerita ini kayaknya bakal banyak adegan fighting. Jadi, maaf ya kalau deskripnya kurang.. hehe.. Semoga jokes-nya gak garing..

**Summary:** Sebuah turnamen besar diadakan di pulau Ares, Grand Line. Kru Topi Jerami yang baru sampai di pulau tersebutpun melihat banyak kapal-kapal bajak laut di sekeliling pulau. Ternyata, turnamen itu adalah ajang pertandingan bajak laut terbesar yang pernah ada di dunia.

**Author's Note: **Setting turnamen terinspirasi dari Colosseum yang dimodif sedikit. Timeline setelah Thriller Bark dan sebelum bertemu Duval. Cerita ini gak ada hubungannya dengan cerita asli masterpiece-nya Oda-sensei.

* * *

"AKU SAMPAI DULUAAN~!!" Teriak Luffy dengan bangganya begitu menapakkan kakinya di sebuah pantai pulau bernama Ares di daerah Grand Line. Diikuti dengan Usopp dan Chopper yang nampaknya kurang setuju dengan sikap ceria kapten mereka. Dilihat dari jumlah keringat, besarnya getaran tungkai kaki, dan kerasnya gemertak gigi mereka. Tipikal memang.

Jangkar Thousand Sunny yang berupa seperti-cakar singa berwarna emas diturunkan ke dasar laut. Zoro menggulung layar yang ada di tiang utama kapal. Sepertinya, keduanya bersaing dan tidak mau kalah. Brook kemudian melompat sambil memainkan sebuah lagu dengan violin-nya. Kemudian muncul Nami dan Robin dari geladak kapal, tak lupa pula hewan peliharaannya yang berambut kuning—Sanji, maksudnya—menggeliat di belakang pakaian yang mereka pakai.

Semuanya tampak senang—seharusnya sih—begitu sampai di pulau baru.

Tapi semua itu langsung buyar begitu melihat banyak lambang tengkorak dan tulang di kapal-kapal yang melabuh di tepi pantai dengan cukup rapinya. Usopp, Nami, dan Chopper cuma bisa mengelap keringat mereka dan menghajar Luffy habis-habisan. Mereka cuma bisa mengutuk habis-habisan karena pulau ini memang pulau yang ditunjukkan oleh Log Pose. Dan yang ada di bayangan mereka adalah bagaimana jadinya diri mereka di tengah pulau yang disinggahi banyak bajak laut ini. Sangat disayangkan Usopp memiliki daya imajinasi yang cukup bagus..

"Tunggu dulu, Luffy! Kita tidak tahu siapa dan apa yang akan kita temui di pulai ini! Jangan seenaknya berkeliaran dulu!!" ucap Nami penuh ketidaksabaran, sembari mencegah Luffy.

Tahukah kalian Luffy adalah orang yang **sangat** suka bertualang? Ya. "Bicara apa kau, Nami!? Aku mencium aroma petualangan di hutan besar yang ada di depan kita ini!!" serunya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kilauannya melebihi mata Nami di depan gundukan emas.

Dan, tahukah kalian seberapa besar cinta Sanji pada setiap wanita? Ya. "Jangan khawatir, Nami-swan~ Aku akan selalu melindungimu sekalipun badai menghadang! Ya, cinta bagaikan badai! Inilah ujian cin—" DUAKK! Nami menghentikan banjir rayuan gombal denganpukulan _perfect clima tact_-nya.

"Tenang saja semuanya!" muncul sebuah suara dari dek kapal, "minggu ini kondisiku—SUPAAA!!". Franky mulai berpose dengan menempelkan kedua lengannya yang besar.

Yah, setidaknya itu cukup meyakinkan Nami bahwa dia masih bisa tertolong kalau terjadi apa-apa. Semoga.. Robin cuma ketawa kecil melihat mereka. Begitu selesai menggulung layar, Zoro langsung melompat dari atas tiang dan mendarat dengan menginjak badan Sanji yang masih tepar. NGEK. Bunyi lonceng pertengkaran anjing-kucing dimulai. Mari kita menonton.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Marimo sialan!! Hanya Nami dan Robin yang boleh menginjak tubuhku!!"

"Bodoh."

"APHUWA—!?"

Dimulailah adegan klasik dimana dua orang bertengkaran dan debu mengepul di sekeliling mereka.

"—Sanji, lebih baik kau menggulung layar di tiang belakang.." perintah Nami yang terdengar permintaan bagi Sanji. Sanji langsung secepat kilat melompati tiang yang berjenis Brigantine Sloop dan melipat layar dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang pada Nami.

Nami cuma bisa mengendus. Matanya memandang lautan sejenak. Sepertinya akan ada badai kecil nanti, pikirnya. Ia teringat akan sesuatu yang lebih penting.

"Lho? Dimana Luffy?"

DOOOONG!!

Luffy sudah terlebih dulu masuk ke hutan yang lebat dan penuh pepohonan yang tinggi tersebut..

.

**

* * *

**

**-Pirates Grand Tournament-**

_chap#1_: "Intro"

* * *

By:_ Jaguar D. Artage_

DISCLAIMER: _Eiichiro Oda_

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan besar berdinding marmer kelabu yang dipenuhi oleh hiasan-hiasan kepala binatang aneh yang dipigura diatas dinding dan berbagai macam senjata terpajang seakan sebuah museum, berdiri seseorang di dekat jendela besar. Matanya menerawang keluar jendela. Tidak banyak area yang bisa ia lihat karena banyak kabut tebal berwarna ungu menyeruak di luar. Kabut yang mirip dengan kabut yang berada tidak jauh dari negara Alubarna. Hanya saja kabut ini bukan karena ada gunung merapi bawah laut yang siap meletus untuk menciptakan pulau baru. Masih belum bisa dijelaskan bagaimana kabut ini terjadi.

"Sepertinya akan banyak bajak laut hebat yang akan berpartisipasi.." Ia menarik kembali tirai jendela. Berjalan diatas sebuah permadani indah dengan berbagai ornamen di setiap sisinya, ia mengambil sebotol anggur dan menuangkannya ke gelas. Lalu ia meneguknya, dan duduk di kursi terdekatnya. Mengambil sebuah buku tebal dan cukup bedebu, dan membalik-balik halaman. Lalu berhenti di halaman 112 yang berisi tentang beberapa catatan yang sukar dibaca dan ada gambar sketsa kasar dua orang.

Wanita bermata hijau dan berambut ikal panjang ungu yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku putar dekat sang pria merespon ucapannya, "sepertinya kau yakin sekali, Samuel. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa 'ini' akan berjalan dengan lancar?" Ia juga menyeruput pelan segelas anggur yang sedang ia pegang. Kemudian ia berdiri, berjalan ke sebuah lemari eboni besar yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Dibukanya lemari tersebut sehingga terlihat gaun yang indah sekaligus mahkota yang seolah-olah terlihat bersinar dari dalam lemari. Wanita itu melepas satu per satu pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan pakaian dalam yang ia kenakan. Sepertinya ia tampak sangat acuh meskipun ada keberadaan seorang pria berada di dekatnya. Yang jelas, ia tidak peduli. Dipakainya gaun itu perlahan namun pasti. Gaun panjang yang ia pakai sangat cocok dengan wajah dan postur tubuhnya yang langsing. Gaun ungu muda dengan renda-renda bunga berwarna emas di bagian bawah memberi kesan glamour. Kemudian ia menyanggul rambutnya keatas dan dipakainya mahkota di atas kepalanya. Bagaikan seorang ratu..

Mata kelabu pria tersebut yang terletak di bawah alis pirangnya yang berbulu tebal memandangnya dengan tajam. "Kau tahu, instingku ini selalu tepat.," desisnya.

"Hoo.. Begitukah?" Ia mengibaskan rambutnya. Sempurnalah sudah penampilannya.

"Sebentar lagi dimulai, Anne. **Ritual** 100 tahun ini, akan kita mulai kembali!"

.

..

…

_Ini adalah kisah dimana sebuah kerajaan besar di Grand Line mengadakan sebuah turnamen bagi para bajak laut yang selalu diadakan 100 tahun sekali. Namun, turnamen ini tidak seperti Davy Back Fight yang notabene hukum tidak tertulis bajak laut._

_Dan hal ini sudah berlangsung sejak 1000 tahun yang lalu.._

"_Mulai saat ini akan kuadakan sebuah turnamen besar untuk semua bajak laut di seluruh dunia!! Pemenang turnamen ini tidak hanya kuberikan status yang tinggi, tapi juga akan kuberikan sebuah hadiah yang sepadan dengan pengorbanan darah dan keringat kalian!!"_

_Ucapan yang terkesan sinting dari sang raja 1000 tahun yang lalu itu menggolakkan darah para bajak laut di seluruh dunia. Angkatan laut dan pemerintah dunia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena sang raja kerajaan itu sendiri yang memerintahkan agar tidak ada yang mencampuri turnamen ini._

…

..

.

"Woohooo! Kira-kira sampai sejauh mana hutan ini, ya? Huh, aku belum menemukan sesuatu yang bisa kumakan.."

Tokoh utama kita kini sedang bergelayutan bak monyet di dahan pohon. Pohon itu sendiri bukan pohon tinggi biasa yang sering kita temui. Kayu pohon itu berwarna merah darah, sedangkan daun-daunnya berwarna biru kristal. Struktur batang itu tampak kokoh dengan akarnya yang mencuat keluar dari gundukan tempat pohon itu berdiri. Hanya sedikit lumut hijau menempel disana. Sangat aneh memang. Yah, 'aneh' bukanlah kata yang pantas diucapkan di Grand Line, benar? Luffy memanjangkan tangannya ke dahan pohon lain, dan bergantungan ke pohon lain.

Luffy merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang. Dan menurutnya sangat kritis..

"Ah, aku lupa membawa bekal makanan..."

DOOOR!!

Mendengar bunyi letusan tersebut, Luffy langsung menghidar dengan cepat. Tak lupa ia mengambil topi jeraminya yang lepas. "Kurang ajar!! Siapa itu!?" Ia melompat dan berpijak diatas dahan pohon. Mata polosnya mengawasi keadaan sekitar dengan seksama.

Terdengar sebuah tapak sepatu, dan muncul seorang pria separuh baya bertubuh besar dan bermata bulat besar. Rambutnya hijau tegak, lidahnya pun terjulur, seperti seekor bunglon. Ia memakai pakaian seperti seorang mekanik dengan baju dalaman garis hijau-kuning. Ditentengnya pula sebuah senapan besar di tangan kokohnya. Bukan hanya itu, di belakangnya, ada beberapa orang—sekitar 12 orang—yang berpenampilan seperti partnernya.

Beberapa dari mereka memakai lambang Jolly Roger dengan mata tengkorak yang bulat besar dan lidah panjang menjulur melingkar. Ternyata mereka adalah kelompok bajak laut.

"Jadi, kau Monkey D. Luffy? Berani juga kau datang ke hutan ini seorang diri. Dimana kru-mu, topi jerami?" Pria gendut itu dengan santai berjalan mendekati pohon Luffy berpijak. Sementara orang lainnya tetap pada posisi mereka semula, tampak tidak ingin menganggu pertempuran kapten mereka.

"Ya, aku Luffy, Raja Bajak Laut berikutnya! Jadi, kau mau berkelahi, hah?"

Pria gendut itu ternganga. Kemudian tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti orang sinting di tanah. "Kau? Jangan melawak, topi jerami!! Aku adalah Lex si Bunglon Hijau!! YIHAHAHA HAHAHA!!!"

Luffy cuma garuk-garuk kepala.

"...dengar, akulah yang akan menjadi raja bajak laut," desis Lex sambil mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya pada Luffy, seakan dirasuki oleh iblis. Perlahan ia bangkit. Menghadap Luffy seakan mau bertempur.

Luffy menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya, dan mengambil kuda-kuda, "begitukah? Kalau begitu, mari kita tentukan disini!"

Dimulailah pertarungan antara Luffy si Topi Jerami dan Lex si Bunglon Hijau.

.

"Eng, sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu," ucap Sanji sambil mengadahkan telinganya.

"Suara pistol. Asalnya tidak jauh dari sini," tambah Zoro, sementara Chopper bergelayutan di kepala Zoro ketakutan.

"Ja, jangan-jangan ada hantu, Zoro?"

"Tidak mungkin ada hantu di dunia ini, Chopper!" tegas Usopp sambil mengacungi dirinya sendiri. Padahal semua orang tahu suara yang bergetar-getar itu berasal dari kaki Usopp.

Kelompok Topi Jerami berjalan menyusuri hutan yang luas ini, seperti sebuah rombongan keluarga yang mencari anak kecilnya. Mereka semua tampak sangat siap sedia, mulai dari senjata hingga makanan. Franky berpakaian mirip dengan saat di Thriller Bark, hanya saja ia memakai kemeja Sabtu senggang terbuka. Amunisi yang menyilang di badannya juga siap dipakai kalau-kalau ada monster. Sedangkan Zoro, membawa sekarung besar makanan di punggungnya, yang kita tahu sendiri untuk siapa makanan tersebut.

Ada yang menganggap Sanji tidak waras, khususnya Usopp dan Chopper. Mereka terkejut bukan kepalang tatkala tahu Sanji berniat 'piknik' di hutan menyeramkan ini. Nami sendiri cuma bisa mengelap keringat dan menghembuskan nafasnya seraya berdoa pada Dewa agar tidak terjadi apa-apa. Robin sih oke-oke saja. Malah berkata bahwa itu ide bagus. Brook hanya bisa meng-yohohoho-kan.

"Kulit kayu berwarna merah darah dan dedaunan berwarna biru kristal. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya..." gumam Robin. Wajahnya tampak agak serius.

Franky kemudian menyahut perkataan Robin, "yah, kau tahu, aku juga merasa pernah mendengar cerita tentang keberadaan pohon ini, kurasa dari perkataan Tom dulu. Tapi, aku tidak ingat—"

"Bukannya itu tidak penting? Yang penting 'kan kita bisa jalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan, benar 'kan, Nami-swaan?" Sanji mulai beraksi. Namun ironisnya, aksinya itu diakhiri dengan tinju Nami dalam sekejap.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan pohon ini? Bukankah ini hal biasa di Grand Line?" tungkas Nami, menyadai tidak ada keanehan apa-apa pada pohon ini.

"Yohohoho~! Tidak seperti itu, Nami-san. Pohon ini bernama Red Crystal. Konon, bila seseorang mati dan darahnya mengenai pohon, maka kulit kayu pohon itu akan berubah seluruhnya menjadi merah darah. Dan jiwa mereka terhisap ke dalam kristal-kristal. Yah, begitulah yang pernah kudengar. Walau, sebagai tengkorak...aku tidak punya telinga!! Yohohoho~!!"

Usopp langsung memasang mimik kaget-ngeri-takut-ingin-kabur-secepatnya, "be,be,berarti semua pohon ini sudah.... GYAAAAA!!!" Usopp dan Chopper mulai jogging dalam radius 2 meter.

"Yah, apapun itu, kita harus menemukan kapten kita dahulu..."

.

"GOMU-GOMU NO~ PISTOL!!!"

Tinju Luffy yang memanjang menghantam tumbang pohon besar. Betapa besar kekuatan tinju Luffy. Tapi ke arah mana sebenarnya tinju itu mengarah? Luffy tidak melihat siapa-siapa di sekitarnya. Ke kanan, ke kiri, bawah, atas, Luffy tidak menemukan batang hidung si pria gendut itu, seakan-akan ia hilang tanpa jejak.

"Sial.. Kemana dia kabur?" Luffy berjalan kecil sambil mengawasi.

"Kau pikir aku kabur?"

DOOOR!! Sebuah peluru melesat dan menyerempet bahu Luffy, namun Luffy langsung refleks memanjangkan kedua kakinya dan menautkannya seperti tombak. "YARI!!"

Lagi-lagi serangan Luffy tidak kena. Luffy memperbaiki posisinya, dan masih tidak terlihat dimana gerangan lawannya.

'_YIHAHAHA! Percuma saja kau menyerang, Topi Jerami! Aku sudah memakan Ronu-Ronu no Mi. Kini aku dapat berkamuflase seperti bunglon! Bukan hanya rupa, tapi juga hawa keberadaan dapat kuhilangkan! YIHA—'_

"—aku tau dimana kau sembunyi, bunglon jelek!!" Luffy mengambil ancang-ancang. Siap menembakkan tinju emasnya.

"GOMU-GOMU NO~"

'_Hah! Tidak mungkin dia bisa mengetahui keberadaanku hanya dengan—"_

"OOPISTOL!!!" DUAKKKK!!! Pukulan Luffy telak mengenai perut Lex yang sedang menempel di pepohonan. Ternyata benar rupanya seperti manusia bunglon. Hanya saja dalam bentuk yang cukup menjijikkan, untuk seukuran bunglon bertubuh gembrot.

"Ba, bagaimana kau bisa tahu...?" Lex terkulai di tanah. Tinju Luffy kena telak di perutnya, sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

Dan pingsan.

Luffy menarik ulur tangan kanan karetnya. Kemudian membetulkan posisi topi jeraminya.

"Badanmu bau bubuk mesiu." Luffy melanjutkan 'perjalanan'nya lagi. Tanpa mengetahui—atau peduli—bahwa sebenarnya kru pria bernama Lex itu masih ada. Yah, yang jelas tidak ada yang berani menghadapi seseorang yang bisa mengalahkan kapten kapalnya.

.

.

"Ah, aku ingat!" ucap Robin, memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa, Robin?"

"Aku ingat sebuah cerita tentang sebuah pulau yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon Red Crystal ini. Ada sebuah cerita yang mengatakan bahwa pulau ini sebenarnya adalah arena turnamen para bajak laut yang hanya diadakan seratus tahun sekali saja."

Nami langsung tersontak, "maksudmu, pohon-pohon ini memerah karena bajak-bajak laut itu berguguran disini?" Usopp dan Chopper mulai memasang penyumbat telinga.

"Turnamen, katamu?" sahut si pendekar pedang. "Sepertinya menarik."

Robin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Menempelkan jemarinya di dagu seraya mengernyitkan alisnya, "sepanjang yang kuketahui. Turnamen yang ada di pulau Ares ini bukanlah turnamen biasa. Ada beberapa spekulasi yang menyebutkan bahwa pemenang dalam turnamen ini akan diambil 'kristal' jiwanya. Dan bahwa hadiah yang dijanjikan dalam turnamen hanyalah bualan belaka."

.

..

...

_Sayangnya, apa yang dikatakan Robin itu hampir semua benar..._

_Turnamen ini bukan sekedar pertandingan adu otot antar-bajak laut. Ada pihak ketiga, selain kerajaan dan bajak laut, yang turut andil dalam turnamen ini._

_Bukan, bukan angkatan laut._

_Angkatan laut memang selalu bersiaga di daerah sekitar pulau tersebut. Untuk menyergap para bajak laut yang kembali dari pulau, dan menangkapnya._

_Tapi, hanya sebatas itu._

_Tujuan turnamen tersebut diadakan oleh raja adalah untuk mendapatkan 'jiwa' seorang pemenang turnamen yang telah mengalahkan para pesaingnya. Ya, hanya pemenangnya saja. Suatu kesialan bagi orang itu yang menyangka bahwa ia akan mendapatkan hadiah dan kekuasaan._

_Banyak gosip miring yang mengatakan bahwa 'jiwa' itu dipersembahkan oleh 'iblis' agar para keluarga kerajaan mendapatkan hidup yang lebih lama._

_Dan sekarang..._

_Kelompok Topi Jerami akan turut serta dalam turnamen ini..._

_Di pulau bernama ARES!!_

…

_.._

_._

**

* * *

**

**-Pirates Grand Tournament-**

_chap#1_: "Intro"

END

**

* * *

A/N: **Uaaah!! Akhirnya selesai juga 1 chapter! Maaf, kalau bahasanya ngawur gak jelas. Seperti yang ada di Summary, setting ada di pulau Ares. Pulau Ares sendiri **sebenarnya **cuma hasil pemikiran gw aja. Jadi jangan disambung-sambungin sama cerita asli, ya. Hehehe Pasti masih banyak tanda tanya di kepala readers tentang chapter ini. Tapi, tenang saja, semuanya akan terungkap di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Yah, semoga... *dikepruks* Gomen juga kalau chapter ini kependekan... Gomen ne kalau ada kekurangan!! Gomen kalau banyak typo!! *dilempar sendal*

Untuk Lex si Bunglon Hijau hanya karakter rekaan saya. Bayangkan saja manusia gembrot buruk rupa yang senang menjulurkan lidahnya panjang-panjang dan berjalan dengan kedua kaki. Hahaha tapi perannya cuma di chapter ini saja. Kasihan sekali dia...

Nah, Intro sudah selesai. **_Chap#2: "Ballot" _**akan saya usahakan agar cepat di-update! Doakan saya....

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!!** **Sudikah anda memperlihatkan celana da—ah, maksudku, sudikah anda memberikan kritik dan sarannya padaku? I really appreciate it, for sure :D**


End file.
